


Catastrophic

by waywardflower



Series: man this apartment au sure is complex ;) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apartment Building AU, Cat Sitting, F/F, Gen, Pinkberry, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/waywardflower
Summary: Ness chucked a sock at the back of her head. Chloe whipped around, abandoning her search for a spoon to glare. Her sister only shrugged, picking it up again. "Lighten up. Where are you going?""Brooke's apartment," said Chloe, without thinking.Instantly, her eyebrows shot up. "Oo, spicy. Who asked who?""Nobody asked anybody! I'm cat sitting."





	Catastrophic

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this isn't done, i just wanted to get it out of my system so i could keep going. there will be more chapters.
> 
> this is an au i'm hesitantly dubbing the apartment building AU. All the bmc kids live in the same apartment building, so... yeah. domestic shenanigans occur.
> 
> anyway, this is my OC ness, i love ness, ness is chloe's little sister.

Chloe sighed. "Ness, come pick up your socks." She kicked the rainbow striped pair away from the stools outside their kitchen, dropping her keys on the countertop.  
  
"Just a second..." Vanessa held up a finger, eyes glued to the YouTube video on her screen.  
  
"Vanessa, do it _now._ "  
  
Her younger sister huffed, pausing the video and rising from the couch. "Okay, okay! Jeez, you're so bitchy today."  
  
"Language."  
  
Vanessa scowled. "Like you really give a crap 'bout my language. What's really bothering you, Chlo?"  
  
"Nothing!" Slamming open a cupboard, Chloe grabbed the first thing she could find––a jar of Nutella. Perfect.  
  
"Oo, whipping the Nutella out. This is a high level crisis. Are you going out?"  
  
"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," she grumbled.  
  
Ness chucked a sock at the back of her head. Chloe whipped around, abandoning her search for a spoon to glare. Her sister only shrugged, picking it up again. "Lighten up. Where are you going?"  
  
"Brooke's apartment," said Chloe, without thinking.  
  
Instantly, her eyebrows shot up. "Oo, spicy. Who asked who?"  
  
"Nobody asked anybody! I'm cat sitting." And there it was. She slammed down the cover to the jar and started spooning away her distress with huge globs of Nutella.  
  
" _Chlo._ "  
  
She refused to look up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Chloe. You useless lesbian."  
  
Nope. If she ignored Ness, she'd go away. Big sister rules.  
  
"Chloe, you're _allergic to cats._ "  
  
Setting the spoon down, Chloe put her face in her hands. "I know! Oh my gosh. I don't know how to take care of cats! I don't know how to pet them! Or how to play with them! And it's _Brooke's_ cat!"  
  
Vanessa patted Chloe's head gingerly. "It's really a wonder that they let you have custody over me. You poor, useless lesbian."  
  
She wailed, picking up her spoon to delve into the Nutella again.  
  
"Hey, stop that. You'll get fat, and then I'll have to listen to you whine about it for the next two weeks." Wrestling away the spoon, Ness licked it off and screwed the jar shut.  
  
They sat in silence, as Chloe contemplated the impending bout of sneezing, red eyes, and itchy skin she was about to have. Allergies sucked. Gah, she'd have to do so much laundry to avoid getting cat hair anywhere else. _I need more Nutella,_ she thought, eyeing the cupboard.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't insisted on me getting tutoring, we never would have met her," pointed out her evil, Nutella thief of a sister.  
  
"If you hadn't been so bad at algebra you could have been self taught," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes fell on the clock. 6 PM.  
  
"It's time to go feed them." Chloe sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu in the comments!! there will be other chapters posted soon. also, there will be other fics with the other characters, so watch out for that!
> 
> find me on tumblr @wishiwasntstillhere or hit up my bmc blog @tagurselfimwaywardflower
> 
> :)


End file.
